Child of Silver
by Nerweniel
Summary: Galadriel has a strange feeling... something is going to happen... something with her daughter. What? Read & find out. REVIEW please!
1. Something Terrible

Galadriel leaned her head upon her hand and stared through the window.  
  
Isil stood big and full in the sky, above the woods of Lothlórien, Galadriel's realm.  
  
It was midnight- and still she was not asleep yet.   
  
She sighed. For three days now, she had had a strange feeling. She felt like… Like what? The problem was, she said to herself, that she did not know what was going to happen. Something wás going to happen, that was for sure.  
  
She sighed again.  
  
"Oh, Isil, what's wrong with me?" she asked the moon.  
  
Then, she sat down on the chair next to the bed.  
  
"What's wrong with me? Something is going to happen. But what?  
  
Her husband did not worry at all, that was for sure.  
  
Celeborn was sleeping peacefully, his clear grey eyes open, the way Elves sleep.  
  
Suddenly, he smiled in his sleep.  
  
Softly, she stroked his cheek.  
  
"Who is it you are dreaming of? Is it me, Celeborn?"  
  
She smiled and whispered in his ear "You aren't worried, are you?"  
  
"No…"  
  
Galadriel startled as her husband quickly stroked her hairs.  
  
"Are you worried?" he asked sleepily.  
  
"Yes…" "Come back to bed, Galadriel, lie down next to me, and tell me then what worries you." He tapped invitingly on the white sheets.  
  
She did as he had said, and then muttered "I do know what-"  
  
Softly, she began to sob.   
  
"Celeborn, something terrible is to happen. I feel it. But I do not know what it is!"   
  
Gently, Celeborn embraced her.  
  
"Calm down, meleth-nîn… Do not torture yourself with questions; if something terrible is to happen, then there is nothing you can do about it. It happens anyway. All you can do is deal with it…"  
  
She nodded, but tears lay on her cheeks.  
  
"Celeborn, I am so frightened."   
  
Softly, he stroked her tears away.  
  
"Do not be, my love. Whatever it is, we will handle it. My sweet, lovely Galadriel, do you know how much I love you?"  
  
She smiled through her tears. "Yes, I do. But tell me again…"  
  
Celeborn stroked her golden hairs tenderly.  
  
"You are the sun and the moon to me, my love; you have got the best of both of them. You are mysterious and warm at the same time… I love you like a bird loves the sky, like a fish loves water, like a Halfling loves his Shire, for you are my home, my shore to come home to. You are everything, my world, my wood, my sea, endless and endlessly beautiful…"  
  
Galadriel closed her eyes, sighed happily, and listened to him until she was drunk of his words.  
  
Then, she was able to smile again, and Celeborn laughed.  
  
"You smile again, my love, I love you even more when you smile."  
  
She laughed. "So, tell me, what were you dreaming of a few minutes ago? You were smiling, then!"  
  
He kissed her forehead. "Of you, off course, meleth-nîn, and of our sweet Celebrían."  
  
Suddenly, Galadriel startled and jumped out of bed.  
  
"Celeborn, get up!" She took her husband's arm and tried to pull him out of the bed.  
  
"What? What is wrong?"  
  
"It is Celebrían!"  
  
"What is Celebrían."  
  
"Something terrible is to happen with our child, Celeborn! Come on."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I have never been surer of anything! Come with me, downstairs!"  
  
Her voice sounded so urgent, that Celeborn rushed downstairs with her.  
  
"Come- oh…"  
  
"Milady."  
  
Elenië, Galadriel's personal servant, stopped them.  
  
"I am sorry, Milady, but there's a messenger from Imladris, and…"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"In the guest rooms."  
  
With a hissing "I knew it!", Galadriel ran to the guest rooms.  
  
"Wait for me!" Celeborn muttered. He was getting really worried now.  
  
After all, his wife often knew things that were far beyond his view…  
  
In the guest room, the messenger bowed lowly.  
  
"I am sorry to bother you, Milady, Milord, but the Lord Elrond wonders why the Lady Celebrían is still here… She should have parted from here almost a month ago! But maybe it is better that she stays here a bit longer… Orcs are everywhere!"  
  
When he heard that, Celeborn felt like someone stabbed him with a sword.  
  
"She hás left a month ago… Orcs…"  
  
"Then she… must have been… captured…" the messenger muttered.  
  
Celeborn covered his face with his hands.  
  
"No! No! Oh, Galadriel… Galadriel?"  
  
She had fainted. 


	2. Dying Lady

"Go back to Imladris and tell Elrond!" Celeborn commanded with his last bit of strength, "And send troops out to search for my daughter and her servants!"  
  
Everybody obeyed immediately.  
  
"Yes, Milord."  
  
"Immediately, hir-nîn."  
  
After he had sent everybody away, he lifted his wife up and took her to their bedroom. She was still unconscious, but as he gently laid her down on their bed, she opened her eyes, and with a hoarse, weak voice, she whispered  
  
"I felt it… I should have done something, instead of worry! It's all my fault…"  
  
Sternly, Celeborn shook his head.  
  
"No, Galadriel, do not blame yourself! Do not, do you hear me?"  
  
He had spoken louder than he had wanted to, and when she sobbed softly, he embraced her.  
  
"I am so sorry, Galadriel…. Do not cry…"  
  
"I am sorry, Celeborn…" Galadriel sobbed.  
  
"So sorry…" She hid herself even more in his arms, and he tried to comfort her.  
  
"You know, Galadriel, maybe Celebrían is not captured at all. Maybe she's just delayed! I mean, we have sent a large group of warriors with her, haven't we?"  
  
Despite herself, Galadriel smiled through her tears.  
  
"You are so sweet, you know? And maybe- maybe you are even right?!"  
  
But Celeborn wasn't right, and they both knew it.  
  
And after a week, it was for sure, when the Lórien and Imladris warriors found the cruelly murdered bodies of the troops that were sent with Celebrían, and of a few slain Orcs. But they couldn't find the Lady of Imladris herself…   
  
Until…  
  
It were Elrond and his sons themselves that found the badly wound Lady in the woods.  
  
She was wounded by many lashes, and she had a poisonous wound on her left shoulder… There was blood everywhere, and firstly, the Lady's husband and sons thought that she had already passed away. And though she had not, she was wounded so badly, that nobody truly doubted that she would die in a few days.  
  
Still, she was brought over to Imladris, to try to let her at least die in her own bed.  
  
Her mother and father, as sad as anyone could be, traveled with her, along with some other Lórien elves who had known her very well.  
  
It looked like a funeral procession, and maybe it even was one.  
  
But the Lady was still alive when they arrived in Imladris, to everyone's surprise.  
  
She was laid down on her bed, and her parents, her husband and children… there was constantly someone sitting next to her bed, even in the night.  
  
Two days after she had come to Imladris, Celeborn and Galadriel sat in Celebríans room, just staring at the thin, pale, almost diminished Elven Lady that lay down on the bed.  
  
"She was so beautiful…" Galadriel whispered.   
  
"She is still beautiful! Look at…"  
  
Galadriel raised her hand in a stopping gesture.  
  
"She doesn't have to be beautiful, Celeborn. She has to be alive!"  
  
And suddenly, all the pain and sadness about her dying daughter came out of her. She had not cried since she had heard about the attack, but now, she cried like she would never be able to stop sobbing.  
  
"Celeborn I don't want her to die!" She threw herself in his arms.  
  
"I don't want it!"  
  
"Oh, meleth-nîn!" They were both crying now, holding each other like a drowning person holds his piece of wreckage, staring at the woman in the bed.  
  
"Do you remember when you gave birth to her…"  
  
"I didn't gave birth to her, we gave birth to her! Without you, I had not survived it… But of course, I remember it, for it was the most frightening as well as happiest day in my life…"  
  
They both went back in time… 


	3. Birth

"Celeborn?" Galadriel whispered pressingly in her sleeping husband's ear. "Celeborn!"  
  
Her husband woke up and yawned sleepily.  
  
"What is wrong, my love?"  
  
"Our baby is coming!" Galadriel muttered, as she laid her hands on her swollen belly. "Or at least I think so."  
  
Celeborn jumped out of the bed.  
  
"I'll go get the midwives! Are you sure you are still alright."  
  
His wife smiled and nodded.  
  
"Of course… Go get them now!"  
  
When Morloth and Caladwen, the two midwives, had arrived, Celeborn sat down next to his wife.  
  
The next hours were very difficult- for both of them. Galadriel's contractions came more often and more often, until she could hardly speak- she only moaned.  
  
"Come on, Galadriel, come on!" Celeborn supported his wife.  
  
"Come on, meleth-nîn, I love you!"  
  
The panting lady smiled laboriously.  
  
"I know that, Celeborn, I would not be able to carry on with this if I did not know that for sure…"  
  
The sweat flew off her forehead, and Celeborn dabbed it softly with a towel.  
  
As he saw that the birth was getting really painful, he pressed his lips on hers.  
  
He felt her lips tremble, but softly, they answered his kiss.  
  
"I love you…" she whispered with a hoarse voice.  
  
It was then that the midwife, Morloth, yelled "Come on, Milady, one more push!!!"  
  
So Galadriel sobbed softly as she gathered all the strength she had got in her whole body.  
  
And there it was.  
  
And it was not until the midwives laid a little bundle in her arms, Galadriel realized  
  
"I have a daughter." 


	4. The Best Of Both Of Us

Galadriel smiled trough her tears.  
  
"She was such a lovely child, Celeborn. Such a love. Her little fingers, her little toes, her bit of silver hairs… And the wonderful name that seemed the only one suitable for such a little queen. Celebrían. Our own, silver queen…"  
  
Her husband nodded softly.  
  
"Sweet and lovely she was… Like her mother."  
  
Galadriel shook her head.  
  
"Not at all like her mother. I was an extremely active child, Celeborn, a real tomboy… I guess our daughter was more like her wonderful daddy."  
  
She sobbed.  
  
Celeborn hugged her gently.  
  
"She was the best of both of us, meleth-nîn, and she still is…"  
  
Then they just stood there, silently, as they thought about their daughter, about her growing up, about her happiness.  
  
"She was always happy…" Galadriel then whispered. "But the most happy she was, on her wedding day."  
  
And suddenly, she was combing her daughter's hairs again.   
  
Back in time again.  
  
REVIEW PLEASE! MAKE ME HAPPY AND REVIEW!!! MAKE MY DAY AND REVIEWWWWW!!! 


	5. Wedding

"So you are really sure." Galadriel asked.  
  
Her daughter smiled. "Of course I am, nana, just stop asking me! You know I love Elrond…"  
  
Her mother sighed. "Yes, I know, sell-nîn, and I know he loves you too… But 'it's not easy for a mother to give her daughter away, let alone for a father…  
  
You father is really upset, Celebrían. Childish, of course. Or maybe father-ish.   
  
I remember my father… He was so afraid that I would marry the wrong person-and now I am married, and ada hasn't even met my husband…"  
  
For a moment, a sad look came into her eyes, remembering the shores of Aman, which were lost forever for her. But then, she smiled again.  
  
"So Celeborn is pretty lucky. Elrond is one of our best friends, one of the only persons whom we would trust you to…"  
  
Celebrían smiled, and then said passionately "I love him, nana, I love him, I love him."  
  
Galadriel laughed. "I know that, dear. I know. And in a few hours, you will be a married woman. Elrond's wife. And then- your wedding night."  
  
She smiled naughtily.   
  
"Nana!" Celebrían laughed. "But yes, indeed, our wedding night…"  
  
"Have you really waited with-" her mother then asked straight away.  
  
Her daughter nodded indignantly.  
  
"Of course we've waited! Who hasn't?"  
  
Galadriel nodded nervously. "Of course. Who hasn't?"  
  
"Nana?" Celebrían asked. "Nana, do not say you and ada have…"  
  
Her mother sighed. "Yes we have."  
  
As her daughter held her breath, she explained.  
  
"Celebrían, I and your father have had so many troubles- not with each other, or… not always with each other- that we really didn't want to wait until our wedding. There was a time we did not even believe that we would ever be able to marry. And I wanted him so desperately. And I always get what I want, sell-nîn."  
  
Her daughter stared at her mother, and then began to laugh.  
  
"Nana, I thought I knew my parents, but you keep surprising me! And that while Elrond and I waited so decently!"  
  
Galadriel smiled and kissed her daughter's forehead.  
  
"I am proud of you, my child. But don't move now, because I have to braid this beautiful bride's hair!" 


End file.
